beautiful_bangladeshfandomcom-20200214-history
Fun Facts About Bangladesh
Bangladesh is a country in South Asia. It is a beautiful country with lush greenery and lots of watercourses. Here are 40 fun facts about Bangladesh. * The word Bangladesh means “the people of Bengal” in the local Bangla language. The country's official name is the People’s Republic of Bangladesh. * With a total of 156.6 inhabitants, Bangladesh’s population is ranked 8th in the world. * Bangladesh has six seasons instead of four. It has grismo (summer), barsha (rainy season), sharat (autumn), hemanto (cool season), sheet (winter), and bashonto (spring). * The Bay of Bengal, bounded by India, Bangladesh, Myanmar, Maldives, and Sri Lanka, is the biggest bay in the world. * The national animal of Bangladesh is the Royal bengal tiger. It has a roar that can be heard up to 3 km away. * Almost half of the Bangladeshi population (45%) are farmers. Farming makes up 18% of the nation’s GDP. * The capital of Bangladesh is Dhaka. The city was founded in 1608 CE and it has a population of 17 million. It is referred to as the City of Mosques. * The national Parliament of Bangladesh is one of the largest legislative centers. It occupies 200 acres (800,000 m²) of land. * The Cox Bazaar is the longest sea beach in the world, covering 125km. * The people of Bangladesh rarely smile because they consider frequent smiling to be a sign of immaturity. * Despite widespread farming in Bangladesh, the biggest exports in the country come from the garment industry. * More than 2,000 periodicals and daily newspapers are published in Bangladesh, despite the country’s readership standing at only 15%. * Bangladesh has the world’s largest river and the world’s largest mangrove. * The currency of Bangladesh is the Bangladeshi taka, which means ‘currency’ in Bengali. * Bangladesh has the third largest Muslim population in the world after Indonesia and Pakistan. * In Bangladesh, the left hand is considered to be unclean. The right hand is used when eating, passing food, or passing business cards. * Cricket is the most popular sport in Bangladesh. In 1999, the Bangladesh national cricket team was part of the Cricket World Cup. In 2000, it received the Test status, which is an honor in international cricket. * The highest point in Bangladesh is the Saka Haphong in the southeastern Mowdok Range, which has a height of 1,052 m (3,451 ft). * Kabaddi is the national sport. * The national anthem was written by Rabindranath Tagore. * The Magpie Robin (or Doyel or Doel) is the national bird of Bangladesh. * The national flower of Bangladesh is the white-flowered water lily, called Shapla. * Jackfruit (Kathal in Bengali) is the national fruit and the mango tree is the national tree of Bangladesh. * Bangladesh is one of the most disaster prone areas in the world. Cyclones and floods have killed thousands and impeded economic growth. * Due to its low-lying elevation, the ground in Bangladesh has never frozen. The coldest temperature on record is a low of 4.5°C in Jessore during the winter of 2011. * 30% of the Bangladesh population live below the poverty line. However, the country's overall standard of living has been improving. * Bangladesh has a shortage of rocks for construction. They make bricks and break them to be used as rocks during construction. * Renowned British journalist Tasmin Lucia Khan is of Bengali descent. * The alluvial soils deposited by the rivers make Bangladesh's soils some of the most fertile delta soils in the world. * Bangladesh’s oldest known city site is Mahasthangarh. * * Category:Unfinished Category:Facts Category:Intros